Unusual Ninjas
by Fell moon Chronicler
Summary: Three ninja from very different walks of life come together to form a team. A boy given a second chance, a suspicious master of illusions, and a girl with a secret she doesn't even know.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic in a while, but i hope you like it._

 _Konoha: seven years after the attack of the Kyuubi_

A seven year old boy in an orange jumpsuit ran through the busy streets of the hidden leaf village. Ducking under a passing cart, he barely brushed his bright blonde hair on the underside. Sparing a glance back toward his pursuers, he saw the villagers were assisted by a few ninja without flack jackets. 'At least they aren't high level nin.' The boy thought, looking on the bright side as always. He turned back to watch where he's going just as another nin had arrived to cut him off. Naruto looks up to see his captor, just as the man finishes hand seals.

 _Naruto sees the Hokage holding him and smiles. "Jiji, you came to help!" the boy cheers. But Hiruzen merely sneers back at him. "I always hated that you call me that." The Hokage says with menace. Naruto's eyes widen with shock. "But Jij…" The boy starts but is silence by a hand grabbing him and taking him from the hokage's painful grip. The boy looks to see Teuchi holding him by his shirt collar with a kitchen knife in his other hand. Naruto pleaded to the man with his eyes, but the ramen stand owner simply slashed at him, slicing him across the face, crossing over the whisker like marks already on his face. Then the man threw the boy onto the ground, face up, to see Ayame, who the boy had always looked at as a sister figure, and saw her bring a rolling pin down on his head. Stars dance before his eyes as the three people he cared for most joined the normal beating he received every year. The blades, rocks, and jutsu hurt him, but the looks of hate on his precious people's face hurt him so much more, the knowledge that they no longer cared for him was enough to break his spirit._

The boy stopped struggling against the beating as the light left his face, his cerulean eyes dulled to a dim smoky gray/blue. "The Ninja broke his spirit! Now we break his body!" One of the villager's cheered. Loud enough for the nearby ANBU unit to hear.

The ANBU, lead by a man in a dog mask, leapt to the seen in time to see a chuunin plunge his Kunai into the blonde jinchuriki's back. The ANBU froze in shock, they knew if the boy died, the fox could possibly slip free, and in the middle of the village, this would be the end of the Leaf. The dog masked man with gravity defying grey hair froze for another reason. 'Sensei, i failed your son… but i can avenge him!' He thought with fire in his eyes, and ice in his heart. Inu appeared behind the chunin, driving a kunai into the back of his neck with enough force to splatter the villager's with gore. This action prompted the rest of his squad to leap into action. Two of them restrained the attackers with ninja wire, taking special care to tie the fingers of the ninja up spread and with the wire digging into their skin just enough to cut, but not draw blood. While the last of the group flickered to the boy Their hands glowing green as they tried to heal the only person keeping the village from becoming reacquainted with the Fox's wrath. "Why are you trying to save that thing!" Many of the now tied up attackers screamed, struggling in their bonds enough to draw blood from the sharp wire. "We are only finishing what the Fourth Hokage started!" Others spat. Inu set his gaze upon them, leaving no doubt that he was glaring, if looks could cut, the Kusanagi would not be lauded as the sharpest blade.

The ANBU trying to save the boy's life was terrified to see orange wisps of chakra leaking from the boy. "Captain!" They said, their fear leaking out in their voice. Inu turned from trying to bisect the fools with his eyes to see the boy leaking the Kyuubi's chakra into the air, and his subordinate's hands burned from brushing up against it while trying desperately to heal the boy. The villagers and nin followed his averted glare and saw, to their horror, the unmistakable chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox, beginning to coalesce above the boy, into the shape of a fox's head. Before anyone could react, either to scream or to give an order, the fox's attention was drawn to the sky, and the chakra stopped moving. All present followed the demon's eyes and saw a tear in the sky. The villagers were terrified that the fox may have called for more to wreak vengeance on them. The ninja were wary about whatever may come through the hole in the sky hands moving to ready seals to begin jutsu. Before their eye, a black robed figure with a white skull mask stood before the hole in the sky, reaching out a black cloaked hand and releasing a wisp of silver.

Every man woman and child in the village, be they civilian or Shinobi, froze at the sight above them, a glowing fox head staring at a black cloaked figure standing in the sky. The Fear at the sight made some quake in place, others grew tearful in terror, some thought about killing themselves, but found they could not move to do so. The ninja recognized this feeling as being the same as a being far above their league, but did not know what this being would do now that it was here. When the figure moved and let a small sliver of light trail down to the the fox's head, many of them had confusion mix with the Fear from before. The silver light grew in intensity as it neared the fox. The fox turned it's face away from the light which threatened to blind it before it felt something akin to rope loop around its form. The village watched as the silver light wound its way around the vulpine head before dragging it down to the ground.

The Hokage looked down from his tower to see the the procession, the Hyuuga activated their Kekkei genkai to watch from their position as they still found it impossible to move. The young Hinata could just make out a small blond boy beneath the spectacle above them. Those at the sight of the attack could only stare in awe as the silver ropes tied to the kyuubi stretched down to the boy bleeding on the ground. The ropes of light reached out and grabbed each and every speck of the orange chakra before latching onto the blond boy, and reeling themselves, and the the quickly deforming head of the beast into the boy's form. Before their eyes, the wounds on the boy sealed themselves, the blood once glazing the boy in red burned off and disappeared from sight. The ragged breathing of the boy evened out to as if he was asleep.

Far above the village, the black robed figure spoke quietly "And so the agreement is honored, your second chance provided, may you find this life more fulfilling." With that, the figure grabbed the side of the tear in the sky, drawing it back against itself before a grayish arm with scrawl across it grabbed the sky and held it open. The robed figure followed the arm back to the figure in a white shihakusho. The greyish being with wild hair, and sharp teeth clenched around a tanto glared with black and yellow eyes at the evader to its realm. "Hello brother." the black robed figure said calmly. "What are you doing here, this is my land." the Shinigami growled at his brother. "I'm sorry for arriving unannounced, but one under my care made a request of me, and i felt in the mood to honor his plea." Death answered. "You seldom take requests or strike bargains, what makes this one so special?" The Shinigami asked, his glare softening to his normal scowl. "I have no idea, but his request has been granted, and i must leave to tend to my world, and surely you have your own tasks, our burden is never over." The two incarnations of Cessation nodded at each other briefly before the sky closed between them separating worlds once more. The shinigami looked back at the village beneath him, remembering the last time he was near it, seven short years ago. "Fate has changed for this land, what new events will transpire now I wonder. The shinigami left the village, not seeing the black and white wisp flutter down and adhere itself beneath the right eye of the boy he helped seal the kyuubi into.

 _That's the first chapter poeple, please review any questions, comments or thoughts, and i will try to answer them in a further installment, not the next one, as i plan on writing that shortly hereafter._


	2. New Kids on campus

_Hello again everyone, like i said, I'm writing this shortly after the first, so any reviews you may have posted are all in the future compared to this chapter, so review for this one to :P. Now, i forgot to say this last time but I own nothing in this story but the original characters and concepts. Now on with the show!_

 _Konoha medical facility: Private room._

The blonde jinchuriki stirred in the glare white medical bed, his eyes flickering open to see the Hokage, whose own eyes widened in shock at the boy, sitting on a chair before him. As Hiruzen watched, the boy ran through a few emotions: shock, confusion, acceptance, and finally joy. "IT WORKED!" the boy cheered, loud enough that the front desk heard. Then his eyes bugged out for a second and he clapped his hands to his mouth. 'Why did i yell like that?' The boy wondered.

"Are you alright Naruto?" The Professor asked. The boy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Naruto, what do you mean?" The blond boy asked.

Hiruzen's eyes showed sadness, thinking the boy has developed amnesia. "You mean you don't remember your name?" The hokage asked. "No I know my name, but why did you call me Naruto's name, my name is…" The boy sat there, wracking his brain trying to remember his own name. He looked at the Hokage in curiosity. "Why am I in the hospital?" He asked the old man.

"I'm afraid that the villagers hurt you when your guards were changing shifts, again. The Hokage said with regret in his voice. "Why would the villagers want to hurt me?" The boy asked.

I can't tell you that Naruto." The man said. "Can i see a mirror please?" The boy asked.

The God of shinobi furrowed his brow but did as the boy requested, handing the boy a small hand mirror set on the night stand.

The boy took in his features: The unmistakable whisker marks, the bright blond hair, the confident features those did belong to Naruto, but the Violet eyes and the black and white fang mark under the right eye, those were not Naruto's. 'What happened, I asked for a second chance, but why did Death put me in the body of Naruto?' The boy in Naruto's body wondered.

"You look like you're seeing you face for the first time, what's wrong Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

The boy thought for a moment. Deciding what to say. But a voice in his head yelled at him to trust the old man.

"Hokage sama." Naruto's voice said seriously, drawing Hiruzen's full and undivided attention by the strangeness of it. "I need to tell you a few things. I am not the Naruto you knew, I'm from another world, and I died in an accident." Naruto's voice continued, making the Hokage furrow his brow in confusion at the words. "When Death came to me, I asked for a second chance at life. For some reason he accepted, and the next thing I know i'm here, looking at the teacher of the Sannin, the God of Shinobi, the light to Danzo's dark." Hiruzen didn't react to the first two names, but the third was something Danzo said to him a few times, when no one else was around.

"Do you have anything to corroborate your claims?" Hiruzen said, not yet sure he believed this outlandish story.

"I know about Orochimaru and his betrayal, i know about the deaths of Tsunade's precious people Nawaki and Dan, Jiraya's philandering, spy network and learning from Fukusaku, about the Identity of Naruto's parents, I know Hanzo of the salamander named the Sannin for their skill in battle and decided not to kill them, about the inspiration of the chidori, about…" Naruto's voice rambled on, making Hiruzen's eyebrows try to burrow into his hair. "Okay, okay i believe you." Hiruzen said, before the boy could spill any more important knowledge. "That's enough, but why are you here? Why did Shinigami-sama set you into Naruto's body." The Hokage asked, realizing that the black cloaked figure must have been the Shinigami.

"He didn't, the Death from my world did, your Shinigami doesn't look like that." The boy said offhandedly.

'The death god of another world entered our world, to restrain the Kyuubi with the soul of another boy? But why would he do that, Naruto was capable of sealin… his spirit was broken Inu said, what if his soul was what broke, what if his will was taken from him, taking power away from the seal.' Hiruzen puzzled, the realization of what had happened making him release a burst of Killing Intent potent enough to make the boy, and everyone in the hospital choke on their fear.

"Does anything of Naruto remain?" Hiruzen asked the jinchuriki? "I think his memories have mixed with mine, because i remember what the villager's did to me, all the times i spent with you, i remember Naruto's life, which i didn't know from Before." Naruto said, putting emphasis on the word "Before". "Do you know what they did to Naruto… to you that broke Naru...your spirit?" Hiruzen asked, not sure how to refer to the boy in front of him now.

"You can just call me Naruto, i don't remember my other name anyway, and all i remember is seeing a ninja do hand seals, and then…" his voice got small now. "Seeing you sneer at me and say you hated being called Jiji, Mr. Ichiraku slashing my face open, and Ayame beating me with a rolling pan, then you all helping the villagers beat me." Naruto said, curling up and wrapping his arms around himself, his eyes getting a haunted fog over them.

Hiruzen's mouth set itself in a scowl, knowing exactly what happened to break the boy. "They cast a genjutsu on you, Hell Viewing technique I'd wager." The Professor growled out. To his surprise the boy only nodded, as if he had come to the same conclusion.

"But what happened to your eyes?" Hiruzen asked, trying to change the subject, but vowing to have that shinobi sent to T&I, and not for a job. "I don't know, my eyes weren't this color Last Time, and the mark under my eye is new as well." The boy responded, honestly sounding unknowing. 'Must be an effect of this "Death" moving his soul.' The Professor thought. "Well, I had just asked Naruto this, but as you are not entirely him, i must ask again, do you plan on attending the Academy?" Hiruzen asked, not sure what else to say to the boy. Lighting his pipe to calm his nerve

"Yes, without a doubt after all, can't have a Jinchuriki that does'nt know how to defend himself can you?" he said calmly, like nothing he had just said was of consequence. The Hokage nearly choked on his pipe despite himself. Before he could say anything on the matter, Naruto spoke again. "Yes i know there's a law against anyone speaking about that, but the prevailing theory on that in my world was that you wanted to keep me from finding out, and keep the younger generation from forming their own prejudices against me for what the kyuubi did to their families. But as i already know, that point becomes moot, and as for the younger generation, well, their parents just told them to avoid me for other reasons, like that i'm a bad influence or some other nonsense, though based on all the pranks i pull, i suppose i wouldn't have been the best influence on the civilian children, though the shinobi children would have benefited from my knowledge of stealth evasion and trap making." Naruto said thoughtfully, placing his hand on his chin at the last subject.

Hiruzen was astonished at the words coming out of Naruto's mouth, the thought put behind them, and the calm tone they were said in. If he wasn't convinced this was not the Naruto he knew, he was now. "Well, i suppose I will go start on the _paperwork_ to get you enrolled at the academy." Hiruzen said, biting out the word like an affront to his Will of Fire. "Hey Jiji." Naruto said, getting The Hokage's attention at the personal name. He looked at the blond boy, wondering what else he wanted to say. "The secret to slaying the Bane of Hokage's." Hiruzen was riveted now, this Naruto was so knowledgeable about everything else, he may actually know. "Which will only cost you one jutsu, a pair of colored contacts, and a new wardrobe" Naruto continued. The Professor couldn't have cared if he wanted the entire forbidden scroll at this point, maybe. "Use Shadow clones." Naruto said simply, a shit eating grin splitting his face open.

Hiruzen froze, his heart skipping a beat at the thought. This set off the seal Danzo had placed on his old rival, just in case he was to die of old age before the old warhawk. Danzo appeared at the end of the hall, a hopeful look on his face that fell as he saw Hiruzen lift his arms high above his head falling to his knees and cheering quietly. Danzo slunk back off to his secret plotting cave, otherwise known as the ROOT headquarters.

Hiruzen, unaware of the arrival and departure of his rival and friend, stood back up, hoping no one had seen his loss of composure, turned and thanked his favorite ninja hopeful before walking off. 'Well, he has Naruto's memories, knowledge that will be helpful to the village in the future, and told me the secret to killing paperwork, i'm not really seeing a loss in this new Naruto's situation.' The third Hokage thought happily.

 _Konoha Academy: next day. Umareru Giman_

Standing at the entrance to the academy, I swept my gaze across the assembled ninja hopefuls and staff members, trying to see if any of them could have been the source of the spectacle last night. None of them seemed likely for it, but these were all ninja and trainees, so that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I saw the headmaster giving one boy a look, like he was unsure about the boy's presence. I turned my attention to the boy, looking him up from the dark blue sandals, black ninja pants, blue jacket over a grey shirt and black arm wraps, to his cerulean eyes, whisker marks; which really drew my attention, and bright blonde hair. The boy's eyes met mine for a moment and my clan's kekkei genkai activated. Showing me a glimpse of the future.

 _The blond boy sprinted past me, kunai at the ready as he finished a hand seal and shouted "_ _ **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_ " _at the top of his lungs. Twenty more of him bursting into existence as they rushed at a group of teens a few years older than us in Ame headbands, and beige jumpsuits with rebreathers on, a girl with shiny, straight black hair was behind them, her left leg bent at an unnatural angle._

I shake my head to clear it, based on the vision I can assume that i will be on a team with the boy at some point in the next few years, so i may as well get to know the boy and try to get along with him.

The headmaster's speech ends and the various chunin step forward and call us to line up behind them to lead us to our class rooms. I notice the boy lining up somewhere ahead of me. 'So we're in the same class then.' I think. Then i notice the girl walk past me to line up in our class line as well. 'Well that tears it, i'll likely be on a team with these two. I'll have to make sure they're up to snuff so we don't die.' I decide, planning on how to go about this so i don't seem like a bossy weirdo.

When we enter the classroom behind the teacher, who introduces himself as Iruka Umino, but instructs us to call him Iruka sensei. He lets us choose our own seats. I see the blond boy sit in the back corner, one of the highest points in the classroom, and decide to sit next to him. I notice the girl from my vision sitting in the row of seats beneath us,between a platinum blond and a bluenette. And beside me sits a black haired boy in a blue sweatshirt and grey short pants. I try to ignore him so i don't see his future as well. I turn back to the blonde boy and see him staring at me with inquisitive eyes. "Hello." I say.

"Hello." He replies. "Do you understand what i'm saying?" The blonde boy asked in a language i've never heard before. But i notice the girl below us stiffen and turn to look at us.

"How do you know english?" she asks, her voice a trembling whisper. Though i still don't understand what is said. I'm about to ask a question of the two of them when someone clears their throat. I look back to the front of the class to see Iruka-sensei glaring at us.

"Might i ask what exactly is so interesting that you must be talking in the middle of orientation?" The scarred man asks in a tone daring us to answer with anything other than "Nothing sensei."

The platinum blond answers for us. "Naruto said something i don't understand and Suigin answered in kind sensei." She provides, somehow already knowing both of their names, and therefor providing me with them.

"Thank you Ino, now would you all please pay attention until i finish speaking, then you can all do introductions and get to know one another." We all bow and say "Yes sensei" to diffuse the situation.

After orientation, like Iruka sensei said, we were able to speak freely amongst ourselves for a little while before class began in earnest. "So i already heard that your names are Naruto and Suigin, so hello, my name is Umareru Giman." I say, looking at the boy and girl standing behind the back desks with me. The rest of the class was off in their own cliques already, the most of the girls off giggling about something to do with the black haired boy that had been sitting by me if their frequent glances at him were anything to go by. A boy with a pineapple hairdo was napping on his desk while a big boned boy was munching chips beside him. A wild haired boy with a dog in his coat was talking to said dog.

"Hi Umareru." Both the girl and boy said, but glanced at each other, likely about the shared secret language from before. "Um, so i have to ask, why did you sit by me?" Naruto asked, giving me a look that said i was the first to do something like that. "Didn't your parents tell you to avoid me like everyone else's?"

"No. Why would they?" I ask, my dark grey eyebrows quirking in confusion.

"No reason, just not really a popular person in the village." He said, trying to move from that particular subject as quickly as possible.

"Please return to your seats so we can continue class now." Iruka-sensei called out, returning with a silver haired chunin in a bandana style headband. We sat back in our seats and i saw Naruto glaring at the new chunin out the corner of his eyes. I resolved to ask him about it eventually .

 _Later that evening: Apartment building. Suigin_

Walking through the door to my apartment, i wonder how Naruto knew english, i don't even know how i know it, but when i heard him speaking it, it all came back to me in a flash. I go about my nightly routine. Making a dinner of a salad and barbecued pork, with sliced potatoes on the side, I thought back to try and figure out when i could have learned the language. I thought about my time in my late father's house on the border of the land of Fire and the land of Earth, to my trek to Konoha after the Iwa demolition corps destroyed my home. And something nagged at the back of my mind as i sat down to eat. I looked at the knife in my left hand and saw a flash of a blood stained blade against a flaming backdrop. I drop the knife and shake my head, clearing it of the image in an instant… "Where did that come from?" I wonder, looking up while tilting my head to the side. Just as quickly as the image had come, i forget it entirely, leaving me with only a feeling of unease. Eating quickly, i ready myself for bed by brushing out my soft, shiny black hair and pulling it up into a bun on the left side of my head to sleep in without it becoming tangled or getting in my eyes.

" _Good morning. Hows my little flower, how are you feeling this morning? No more light headedness or muscle fatigue?" A kind looking old man with huge white eyebrows and a mostly bald head said, readjusting his brown gloves and long tan coat._

" _Yes father, i feel fine today, can i go outside and play in the woods?" a young me said, brushing out one of my pigtails my father insisted i wear today._

" _Yes, yes but please don't go too far, we don't want you falling off a cliff now do we?" My father said with mirth in his eyes. I jumped off my bed and wrapped my father in a hug before running out the front door._

 _I run out to the forest on the southern side of my home, brushing past the leaves hanging low off the trees and running to reach my secret place, a clearing a little ways from the house that you have to climb a tree to reach as it was on a plateau near by. I wanted to get there because i had found a cool blue rock with swirls on it, and wanted to hide it from father, because who doesn't want to have a secret right!" I reach the top of the plateau and dig up the small palm sized rock holding it in my hand as i listened to it sing in silent tones to me. I must have sat there for most of the day, because next thing i know i feel the chill of the night air, and smell smoke. I put the stone in my pocket while i stand and see the smoke coming from the direction of my house, more smoke than even when father is working in his secret workshop._

 _Rushing home, i ignore the branches and thorns scratching at my clothes and hair, even the one that catches me under the lip and draws blood. When i finally scramble out of the woods, i see my home, the place i was born and raised, as nothing more than a crater, my father sitting on the edge of the crater, holding his side and rocking back and forth. "Daddy!" i squeak, worry lacing my voice. My father turns enough to look at me and i see the left side of his face burned and blackened._

" _My sweet girl, it's good to see that they didn't find you, you were in your secret spot weren't you?" Daddy croons with a lopsided smile, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. "Im afraid I won't be able to take care of you anymore, but your a big girl now, you don't need anyone watching out for you, do you?" He says proudly swaying a bit before beckoning me over to him. "Now daddy has a present for you, you may not know about it for a while, but I just finished it, so I hope you like it." Daddy says, while dabbing his finger in the blood on his face before drawing on my arm. The pattern is like spirals overlapped, but with small words in between all the lines. "Good bye princess, and remember, Daddy loves you." he says as my eyes droop._

When I awaken, I find it to be morning, and see the small stone on my night stand, polished to a bright shine. Remembering what happened to my home at the sight of the small stone, I prepare for the day with my usual vigor. Looking forward to the day I get to get back at the people who killed Daddy, and ended my happy life.

 _Hello everyone, hope you liked this installation as well or better than the last one, i tried to make it longer, but whenever i got interrupted by life, it took me forever to get my mojo back. Now im sure you have a few things to say about my writing, and i'd like to preempt the ones about any mistakes when i was writing Suigin. I wasn't really sure how to write her routine, because im a guy, so i tried for simple. Anything else you may have to say, fire away, but just know that whatever i consider flames will be ignored with extreme prejudice. Anyway, ty for reading, and be on the look out for the next chapter._


End file.
